Weit, weit weg
by blackstar66
Summary: Albus Dumbledore steht nach dem 4. Band unter emotionalen Stress. Um ihn aus seiner Depression zu holen, beschließt 'Ich' ihn zu suchen. Wer 'Ich' ist, liegt ganz bei euch.


Autor: ich (blackstar)

Altersbeschränkung: keine 

Inhaltsangabe: 'Ich' sucht Albus Dumbledore und findet ihn in einem Zustand, den man von ihm nicht gewohnt ist... Ihr könnt euch selber aussuchen, wer 'Ich' ist.

Besonders geeignet für: Dumbledore-Fans, aber auch alle anderen können sie lesen. 

Anmerkungen: Es spielt in den Sommerferien nach dem 4. Band 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört...die Idee. Mehr nicht... 

Genre: Songfic

**Weit, weit weg**

Ich war beunruhigt.

Dieses Gefühl hatte mich schon seit Wochen begleitet. Und war immer stärker geworden.

Bis ich es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Ich muss mit ihm reden.

Ich muss einfach...

Aber was sagen?

Was tun?

Ich wusste es nicht. Aber sicher würde mir etwas einfallen, wenn ich ihn gefunden hatte.

Wenn...

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war. Und auch sonst niemand den ich gefragt hatte schien es zu wissen.

Er war nicht beim Abendessen gewesen. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Auch in seinen Quartier war er nicht. Genauso wenig wie in seinen Büro.

Wo könnte er noch sein?

In der Küche sich eine heiße Schokolade holen?

Nein. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er dafür in der richtigen Stimmung ist. Auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste in was für einer Stimmung er sich gerade befand.

Ein Hauch von Depression schien ihn zu begleiten und Melancholie umgab ihn. So ganz anders als sonst.

Normalerweise war er immer so fröhlich. Und fand selbst in der ernstesten Situation noch etwas komisches. Dabei funkelten seine Augen wie Sterne und eine Aura von Selbstsicherheit und Stärken schien von ihm auszugehen.

Doch dies war offenbar Vergangenheit.

Jetzt waren seine Augen leer. Seine Aura war die eines gebrochenen, alten Mannes, der alle Hoffnungen verloren hatte.

Es brach mein Herz ihn so zu sehen.

Deswegen hatte ich beschlossen nach ihm zu such. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm ja helfen?

Eventuell brauchte er einfach nur einen Freund, jemanden der ihm zuhörte? Ich hoffte es...

Ich ertrug es nicht noch länger untätig herumzusitzen!

Plötzlich viel es mir ein!

Der Astronomieturm!

Natürlich. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Er ging immer dorthin, wenn er nachdenken wollte.

Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, bis ich fast rannte.

Mein Herz pochte in meiner Brust. Und mit einemmal war ich sehr froh, dass Sommerferien waren.

So würde keiner der Schüler mich so sehen.

Doch ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich musste zu ihm!

Ewigkeiten schienen zu vergehen, bis ich endlich die Turmtreppe erricht hatte.

Keuchend blieb ich kurz stehen und holte tief Luft. Er sollte mich nicht so sehen. Am Ende würde _er _sich dann noch um _mich _sorgen machen.

So schnell ich konnte ohne wirklich zu rennen stieg ich die Stufen hoch. Oben angekommen atmete ich noch einmal tief ein, bevor ich die schwere Eichentür öffnete.

_Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen gehen sie verlassen dich _

_Du stehst hier oben bis die Nacht anbricht_

_Und du merkst in dir erwacht _

_Langsam die Erinnerung_

Langsam, viel zu langsam für meine angespannten Nerve, schwang die Tür auf.

Sie offenbarte mir genau die Aussicht, die ich erwartet hatte. Die, die ich so gefürchtet hatte.

Albus Dumbledore stand am Fenster.

Sein Rücken war gebeugt, seine Schultern hingen schlaff.

Geschlagen.

Ja, genau das war das treffende Wort. Albus sah aus wie jemand der geschlagen wurde.

Ich ertrug es nicht mehr!

Wann hörte es endlich auf!

Wie viele Opfer würde dieser Krieg noch fordern?

Ja... Krieg.

Es herrschte wieder Krieg in unserer Welt.

Denn Voldemort war zurückgekehrt. Auch wenn das Ministerium dies nicht einsehen wollte.

Harry Potter hatte ihn zurückkehren sehen. Erst vor ein paar Wochen.

Als er den Trimagischen Pokal anfasste. Zusammen mit Cedric Diggory.

Cedric...

Ich konnte noch immer die Schrei hören, nachdem die beiden Jungen zurückgekehrt waren.

Nun... Harry war zurückgekehrt. Cedric würde nie mehr zurückkehren.

"Er ist tot... Diggory ist tot...", hatten sie gerufen. Es halte in meinen Ohren nach. Und doch hatte ich es zuerst nicht begriffen.

Wie konnte er tot sein! Er war doch erst 17 gewesen! Viel zu jung...

Aber wann ist man alt genug?

Ist man je alt genug zum Sterben?

Mit Mühe verdrängte ich diese Gedanken und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Mann vor mir.

Der Mann, der zusah wie die Sonne hinter den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes versank.

Der Mann, der mir so viel bedeutete.

_Du hüllst dich in Gedanken ein_

_Willst in deiner Traumwelt sein_

_Lässt nichts mehr an dich ran_

_Und du machst die Augen zu_

_Wirst langsam unsichtbar_

"Albus?", flüstere ich leise, während ich auf ihn zuging.

Keine Reaktion. Er schien mich überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.

"Albus?", fragte ich diesmal etwas lauter und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Noch immer reagierte er nicht. Aber er musste mich wahrgenommen haben!

Wollte er einfach nicht reden?

Schön... Ich hatte Zeit. Ich konnte warten.

Und das war genau das, was ich tun würde. Und wenn ich bis morgen früh hier stehen musste. So leicht würde er mich nicht loswerden.

Dann hörte ich ein leises Seufzen.

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und schaute Albus genau ins Gesicht.

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Sein Mund war kaum mehr als ein schmaler Strich. Tiefe Furchen hatten ihren Weg in seine Stirn gesucht.

Und er wirkte so müde.

So verkrampft.

Es sah so aus, als wäre er unendlich weit weg.

Oder waren es nicht eher 3 Wochen?

Ja, ich war mir absolut sicher, dass er mit seinen Gedanken bei den Ereignissen des Trimagischen Turniers weilte.

Ein Teil von ihm schien an diesen Ort... in dieser Zeit stecken geblieben zu sein.

Man sagt immer, dass jemand, der einen anderen ermordet hat einen Teil seiner Seele verliert.

Bei Albus jedoch sah es so aus, als wenn er einen Teil seiner Seele verlor, wann immer jemand starb, den er kannte.

_Und du fliegst_

_Immer höher immer weiter_

_Wenn du willst _

_Bis ans Ende dieser Welt_

_Deine Reise führt zu dem Versteck_

_Das nur du alleine kennst_

_Weit, weit weg..._

"Oh, Albus. Bitte komm zurück." Habe ich das gerade gesagt? Klang meine Stimme wirklich so rau? So... tränenerstickt?

Nein! Ich wollte nicht weinen. Schon als Kind hatte ich mir geschworen immer stark zu sein. Und doch konnte ich nichts tun. Tränen rannen mein Gesicht hinunter.

Dabei hat ich mir fest vorgenommen Albus zu helfen. Und was tat ich jetzt? Heulen wie ein kleines Kind!

Ich wusste nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal geweint hatte.

Aber eines wusste ich mit Sicherheit.

Damals war Albus da gewesen, um mich zu trösten.

Jetzt war er nicht da.

_Weit, weit weg..._

Vielleicht körperlich, aber nicht geistig. Seine Seele, seine Gedanken, alles, was ihn ausmachte war noch immer bei den leblosen Körper Cedric Diggorys.

_Weit, weit weg..._

Was nur sollte ich tun?

Wie konnte ich ihm helfen?

Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass er seine Augen aufmachte und mich wieder anlächelte.

"Albus...", schluchzend ließ ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter sinken.

_Weit, weit weg..._

Beim Bart des Merlin! Wie verzweifelt konnte man sein? Wie viel Schmerz konnte man ertragen?

Wieso reagierte Albus nicht?

Er hatte mich noch nie ignoriert.

In all den Jahren, in denen wir uns kannten, war er immer für mich da. Und jetzt, wenn er mich brauchte versagte ich?

_Weit, weit weg..._

Oh, bitte, dachte ich verzweifelt, bitte... komm zurück zu mir!

_Vor aller Welt schließt du die Tür_

_Niemand kommt herein_

_Sich auszublenden kann so einfach sein_

_Und du fühlst in dir regiert_

_Nur die Erinnerung_

Langsam hob ich mein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht.

Albus war noch nie jemand gewesen, der anderen gern seine Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Nach außen hatte er immer den fröhlichen, starken und liebevollen Mann gezeigt.

Natürlich war dies nicht gespielt gewesen. Es waren unzweifelhaft seine besten Eigenschaften.

Aber auch er hatte dunkle Seiten.

Auch er trauerte und litt. So wie jeder andere Mensch. Er hatte Schwächen wie alle. Und ebenso wie andere fühlte auch er sich manchmal allein und hilflos.

Nur zeigte er das niemanden.

Niemanden außer mir.

Bisher.

Doch jetzt schloss er selbst mich aus.

Es war als ob er plötzlich eine Mauer um sich errichtet hatte. Eine ohne Tür und Fenster.

_Es ist so einfach wie im Flug_

_Alles schwerelos und leicht_

_Die geheimen Orte hast du bald erreicht_

_Und du merkst_

_Du wirst langsam unsichtbar_

Wie nur sollte ich diese Mauer einreißen?

Was konnte ich tun, um ihn zurück in die Realität zu holen?

Wenn er nicht mit mir reden wollte, sollte ich dann vielleicht versuchen mit ihm zu reden?

Ich entschied, dass dies wohl das beste war, was ich momentan machen konnte. Schlimmer als die Lage jetzt war, konnte sie ja gar nicht mehr werden.

"Hey, Albus..." Oh Gott... klang das stumpfsinnig. Und was sollte ich jetzt sagen? 'Schönes Wetter heute'! Klar...

Ohne recht zu wissen, was ich da eigentlich redete, plapperte ich das erste aus, was mir in den Sinn kam. "Weißt du noch, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben?" Toll... daran wollte er jetzt bestimmt erinnert werden.

Seit wann war ich eigentlich so sarkastisch geworden? Es wird schon gut werden. Man muss nur fest genug dran glauben, nicht wahr?

"Erinnerst du dich noch an dieses Fest? Du trugst damals einen dunkelblauen Umhang, der mit goldenen Sonnen bestickt war und ich hatte ein fliederfarbenes Kleid an. Meine Eltern hatten mich zu diesen Fest mitgenommen, obwohl ich nicht wollte. Ich hatte mich zu Tode gelangweit. Und dann ist auch noch dieser Kerl aufgetaucht..." Ich schauderte leicht, als ich mich an diesen Tanz erinnerte. "Er sah so furchteinflößend aus, dass ich gar nicht wusste was ich tun sollte. Doch zum Glück kamst du dann und hast ihn abgeklatscht." Mein möchte gern fröhlicher Tonfall schien nichts zu bewirken. Albus reagierte noch immer nicht.

Hatte er sich wirklich schon so weit von mir entfernt?

_Und du fliegst_

_Immer höher immer weiter_

_Wenn du willst _

_Bis ans Ende dieser Welt_

_Deine Reise führt zu dem Versteck_

_Das nur du alleine kennst_

_Weit, weit weg..._

Mit Mühe kämpfte ich einen neuen Schwall von Tränen zurück.

Fieberhaft suchte ich nach etwas anderen, was ich ihm erzählen konnte. Etwas fröhlichen...

Aber mein Kopf schien wie leergefegt zu sein.

Ein Witz!

Genau. Albus liebte Witze.

Vielleicht würde ein Witz ihn aufheitern?

Ich kramte in meinen Gedächtnis nach einem Guten. Aber mir fiel keiner ein. Es war zum verrückt werden!

Wieso fiel einen so was nicht ein, wenn man es schon mal brauchte!

Ich hatte doch erst letztens einen gehört!

Wie ging der noch?

"Albus.", begann ich erneut, als er mir eingefallen war. "Ich hab gestern einen Witz gehört, soll ich dir ihn erzählen?" Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, die gewiss eh nicht gekommen wäre, redete ich einfach weiter. "Also... Ein Eisbär ging mit seiner Mami spazieren. Nach einer Weile blieb er stehen.

'Mama?', fragte er leise. 'Ja?', entgegnete die Mama.

'Waren meine Großeltern eigentlich auch Eisbären?'

'Ja. Natürlich mein Kleiner.'

'Hmmm...', machte der Kleine nur und ging weiter.

Nach einer Weile blieb er wieder stehen und fragte 'Mama? Waren meine Ur-Großeltern auch Eisbären?'

'Ja. Natürlich', antwortete die Mutter geduldig.

Sie gingen weiter.

Nach einer Weile blieb der Kleine wieder stehen.

'Mama? Bist du dir ganz sicher?'

'Natürlich mein Kleiner.', erwiderte die verwirrte Mutter.

Sie gingen wieder ein Stück, bis der kleine Eisbär wieder stehen lieb.

'Mama? Warum ist mir dann trotzdem kalt?'"

Auch dies bewirkte keine Reaktion von Albus. Er schaute nicht mal auf.

_Weit, weit weg..._

Es war, als ob er mich überhaut nicht hörte.

Vollkommen sinnlos...

_Und du fliegst_

_Immer höher immer weiter_

_Wenn du willst _

_Bis ans Ende dieser Welt_

_Deine Reise führt zu dem Versteck_

_Das nur du alleine kennst_

_Weit, weit weg..._

Und mit einemmal kamen mir tatsächlich Zweifel, ob er mich hörte.

Was ist, wenn er schon so weit in seine Welt versunken war, dass er mich überhaupt nicht mehr wahrnahm?

Hatte er mich vielleicht wirklich verlassen? War er fortgegangen?

Eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr?

"Oh, Albus!", rief ich unter Tränen aus und warf mich an seinen Brustkorb. "Sag doch etwas! Irgendetwas! Lass mich nicht allein! ALBUS!"

Während ich schrie trommelte ich mit meinen Fäusten auf ihn ein.

Nein, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er ging! Ich erlaube es nicht!

"Komm gefälligst zurück!"

_Weit, weit weg..._

"Es wird die auch nicht helfen, wenn du dich in deiner eigenen kleinen Welt verbarrikadierst!", schrie ich weiter aus tiefster Verzweiflung. Doch nun trommelte ich nicht mehr auf ihn ein. Vielmehr verkrampften sich meine Hände in seiner Robe. Ich hielt ihn so fest, dass meine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Aber das interessierte mich nicht. Es machte keinen Unterschied.

Nichts war mehr wichtig, wenn Albus nicht bei mir war.

_Und du fliegst_

_Immer höher immer weiter_

_Wenn du willst _

_Bis ans Ende dieser Welt_

_Deine Reise führt zu dem Versteck_

_Das nur du alleine kennst_

_Weit, weit weg..._

Wie konnte man nur so verdammt sturköpfig sein?

Wieso reagierte er nicht einmal jetzt!

Was sollte ich noch tun?

Was noch sagen?

"Albus!" Ich spürte, wie meine Tränen seine Sachen durchnässten. Jedoch konnte ich nichts tun, um sie zu stoppen.

Und eigentlich wollte ich das auch gar nicht.

Wieso sollte ich auch. Wenn es ihn störte konnte er es ja sagen!

Mit einemmal wurde mir klar, dass es nicht nur Verzweiflung war, die mich antrieb.

Es war auch Wut.

Wut auf mich, weil ich ihm nicht helfen konnte... Wut auf Voldemort, weil er das ganze verursacht hatte... Wut auf Wurmschwanz, weil er so ein verdammter Feigling war... Und auch Wut auf Albus, weil er mich alleine ließ.

Wieso tat er das?

Sah er nicht, dass ich ihn brauchte?

_Und du fliegst_

_Immer höher immer weiter_

_Wenn du willst _

_Bis ans Ende dieser Welt_

_Deine Reise führt zu dem Versteck_

_Das nur du alleine kennst_

_Weit, weit weg..._

Schmerz durchzuckte meinen ohnehin schon sehr angekratzten Körper.

Jetzt erst wurde mir bewusste, dass wir schon Stundenlang so dastehen müssen. Draußen waren selbst die Sterne schon verschwunden.

Es muss tiefste Nacht sein.

Und ich trug nur eine sehr leichte Sommerrobe. Ich fror erbärmlich.

Aber das war es nicht, was den Schmerz verursachte.

"Albus... Bitte, komm zurück."

_Weit, weit weg..._

Es war nicht mehr als ein flüstern. Ein kaum hörbares Wispern. Ich war zu schwach, um noch mehr zu schreien. Mein Hals war heißer.

Und auch meine Tränen waren versiegt.

Mein Körper schrie nur so nach Schlaf und nach Wärme.

Wärme die Albus mir nicht geben konnte. Denn er selbst war kalt. Fast so kalt wie Cedrics toter Körper es gewesen war.

_Weit, weit weg..._

Der Gedanke war unerträglich.

Wieso! Wieso Albus! Wieso Cedric!

Fragen... so viele Fragen die mich quälten. Auf keine einzige davon würde ich je eine Antwort kriegen. Und ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt eine wollte.

Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr...

Nicht ohne Albus.

_Weit, weit weg... _

Wie ironisch!

Wir standen so nah beieinander. Meine Hände klammerten sich immer noch an ihn.

In all den Jahren, in denen wir uns nun kannten waren wir uns wohl noch nie so nahe gewesen.

Und doch... Noch nie waren wir weiter voneinander entfernt.

Ich konnte praktisch spüren, wie er sich immer weiter von mir entfernte.

_Weit, weit weg..._

"Albus...", versuchte ich es noch einmal. Ein letztes Mal. "Albus bitte. Komm zurück. Die Welt braucht dich. Harry braucht dich... Ich brauche dich.

Auch wenn du es zuvor nie gemerkt hast. Auch wenn _ich _es nie gemerkt habe... Ich liebe dich."

_Weit, weit weg..._

Diese letzten drei Worte. Diese magischen Worte... Sie kamen als wispern aus meinem Mund. Kaum hörbar und doch schienen sie in dem Turm widerzuhallen und unendlich laut zu sein.

Ja. Ich liebe ihn.

Und ich kam mir plötzlich so dumm vor, dass ich dies nicht vorher bemerkt hatte.

Wieso jetzt?

_Weit, weit weg..._

Wieso jetzt? Noch eine unbeantwortete Frage, die in meinen Kopf wiederklang.

Wieso jetzt? Wo es zu spät war...

Warum nur hatte ich es nicht bemerkt? Musste ich ihn erst verlieren, um zu begreifen, wie viel er mir wirklich bedeutete?

_Weit, weit weg..._

Mein Griff ließ nach.

Ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft mich noch weiter festzuhalten.

Es war doch eh sinnlos. Alles war sinnlos.

Ich sollte gehen.

Irgendjemanden bescheit sagen. Den Heilern aus dem Krankenhaus... Poopy... Severus...

Egal wenn...

Was spielte es jetzt noch für eine Rolle?

Ich hatte alles gesagt, alles getan was ich konnte...

Und doch war es nicht genug gewesen...

Ich hatte versagt...

Langsam drehte ich mich um und ging auf die Tür zu.

Ich wusste, wenn ich durch diese Tür ging, gab es für mich keine Wiederkehr.

Ich hatte Albus verloren. Den Mann den ich liebte.

Als ich nur noch einen Schritt von der Tür entfernt war, hörte ich etwas, auf das ich schon nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Und im ersten Moment, befürchtete ich auch, dass meine Sinne mir einen Streich gespielt hatten...

"Bitte... Bitte, geh nicht.", krächzte eine heisere Stimme hinter mir.

Ich wirbelte herum.

Konnte das sein? War es möglich?

"A-Albus?"

"Geh nicht.", erwiderte er mit etwas festerer Stimme.

"Albus!", rief ich und rannte zurück. Erneut rannen Tränen mein Gesicht hinunter, doch es war mir egal.

"Oh, Albus. Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren.", schluchzte ich, während ich mich erneut an seine Brust warf. Und diesmal spürte ich etwas absolut wunderbares.

Kräftige Arme, die sich um meinen Körper schlangen. Und eine Wärme durchdrang mich, mit der ich nicht mehr gerechnet hatte.

Vielleicht... Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren, dachte ich bei mir, als die Sonne langsam über den verbotenen Wald aufstieg.

So...

wenn ihr bis hierhin gekommen seid, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst.


End file.
